In the related art, a flatbed scanner may be used to digitize a document. However, a flatbed scanner is difficult to carry and can be used only in limited environments. Thus, portable scanners have been developed to overcome the drawbacks but are expensive and have size limitations. Also, frequently, only single-sheet documents can be scanned by using a portable scanner.
Accordingly, a method of using an image of a document captured by using a digital camera to generate a dewarped document without a scanner has been developed. According to the method of generating a dewarped document by using a digital camera, it is easy to obtain an image. However, the image may be variously distorted due to environments under which the image is acquired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.